Kismesis: Oc x Oc story
by ideasCornucopia
Summary: You have never really liked her or get why everyone else did. She has always seemed kind of a hypocrite to you. Even though it is obvious you two despite each other, you tolerated each other presence. The typical "you don't get on my way, I don't get in yours" kind of agreement. It was perfect that way. The things changed when she started flirting with your moirail…


**poisonousPassion[PP]**started trolling******questionlessGenious[QG]**

**PP: yo sup big t**

**QG: HEY S7RIDER WHAA7 7HE FUCK YOU WAAN7.**

**PP: cant i just talk with mah moirail**

**QG: I GUESS YOU CAAN.**

**QG: BU7 IM KIND OF REAALLY FUCKING BUSY RIGH7 NOW.**

**PP: what yer doing**

**QG: WHY YOU WAAN7 7O AALWAAYS FUCKING KNOW EVERY GODDAAMN 7HING IM DOING?**

**PP: cause i care 4 you you giant asshole**

**PP: nao staph bitchin n tell me wat yer doing**

**QG: IM 7AALKING 7O SOMEONE, OKAAY?**

**PP: yeah i get it yer talking to me**

**QG: I DON7 MEAAN 7AALKING 7O YOU.**

**QG: I AAM 7AALKING 7O SOMEONE ELSE.**

**QG: SHE IS IN MY HIVE.**

**PP: who**

**PP: is this someone**

**PP: omfg yer doing the do**

**PP: big t im soooo proud**

**QG: WHAA7 NO SHU7 7HE FUCK UP S7RIDER**

**QG: I AAM *NO7* PAAILING AANYBODY RIGH7 HERE**

**QG: WE AARE JUS7 CHAA77ING**

**QG: SHE WAAN7ED 7O VISI7 SO HERE WE AARE**

**PP: daw**

**QG: DON´7 DAAW ME YOU PIECE OF SHI77Y RAAP**

**PP: dude we dont mess with my rap kay**

**PP: no cool bro**

**PP: no**

**PP: cool**

**QG: FINE, SORRY I GUESS.**

**QG: BU7 REAALLY, YOU HAAVE 7HE BAAD HAABBI7 OF PES7ERING ME SO I CAAN DEAAL WI7H YOUR BULLSHI7 AAND FEELINGS WHEN I AAM DOING IMPOR7AAN7 S7UFF.**

**PP: dude i dont talk to you always just 4 feelings n stuff**

**PP: i just want to talk to you cuz ur cool**

**PP: if u want i can just never talk 2 u again n leave u alone**

**QG: WAAI7 NO 7HAA7S ISNP7 WHAA7 I SAAY**

**poisonousPassion[PP]**is now offline.

**QG: RUNE NO.**

**QG: COME BAACK OH MY FUCKING GOD IM SORRY.**

**QG: I AAM FUCKING SORRY IM AAN AAWFUL MOIRAAIL I KNOW JUS7 DON7 GO.**

**poisonousPassion[PP]**is now online.

**PP: okay since u need me so much ill return**

**QG: AAUGH YOU AARE INSUFERAABLE.**

**PP: just like u**

**QG: I GUESS 7HAA7S WHY WE GE7 AALONG SO WELL.**

**PP: totes**

**PP: **

**QG: RUNE S7OP, SHE IS REAADING 7HIS CONVERSAA7ION.**

**PP: come on dude**

**PP: gimme a diamond**

**QG: SHE**

**QG: IS**

**QG: REAADING**

**QG: 7HIS**

**PP: gimme a diamond or imma rap**

**QG: HELL NO YOUR RAAPS AARE SUCKY AAS FUCK**

**QG: **

**PP: yer a dick**

**QG: LOOK WHO IS 7AALKING**

**PP: yus but ur like 2000% more a dick than me**

**QG: I AAM 7HE MOS7 BENEVOLEN7 BEING IN 7HE EN7IRE FUCKING UNIVERSE, YOU SHOULD 7HAANK ME 7HAA7 I WAAS7E MY 7IME 7AALKING 7O AA PEAASAAN7 LIKE YOU**

**PP: n yer being a dick again**

**QG: YOU KNOW I AAM NO7 GOING 7O HAAVE 7HIS CONVERSAA7ION AAGAAIN, I7S GE77ING KIND OF 7IRING. I MEAAN, WE AARE 6 SWEEPS FOR FUCKS SAAKE. WE HAAVE 7O BE MORE MAA7URE 7HAAN 7HIS.**

**PP: im wit u**

**PP: but rlly**

**PP: who is at yer hive**

**QG: IF YOU WAAN7 7O KNOW SO BAADLY.**

**QG: I7S EAAEFIZ.**

**PP: eaefiz**

**PP: like**

**PP: eaefiz fucking sailon pincess of the sea and everything**

**QG: YES, AAND I 7HINK SHE LIKES ME.**

**PP: dude**

**PP: tell her to fuck off right now**

**QG: EOOME3¿3LNX**

**QG: W0¿3DGFGR743¿NM**

**PP: dude what**

**QG: SORRY SHE IS MESSING WI7H MY COMPU7ER**

**QG: IEOE 33´+LLLLLFFFF**

**QG: S#hello Rune!**

**PP: awww fuck no not you**

**QG: W#y are you so mmeann?**

**QG: I amm #ere just spenndinng timme wit# Tann Tann!**

**PP: do not call her that**

**QG: W#y nnot?**

**PP: stay away from here**

**QG: S#ore-y Runn Runn, but mme annd Tann Tann are kinnd of #avinng a mmommennt #ere! I knnow you w-eel unnderstannd.**

**questionlessGenious[QG] stoped trolling poisonousPassion[PP]**

You read the conversation again, since that one moment war began.

Things went like that for a while. She visited Tannya more than twice a week, pestering you from HER computer while she was at her hive, only to make you even angrier. She continued giving her fake hopes of a matespritship again and again. Tannya spent whole nights telling you all the kind of stuff they did. (Watching movies, play videogames, read books and even cuddle) until one day everything changed.

**QG:I MAAY HAAVE RED FEELINGS FOR HER.**

That line changed everything. Something grew on you, and grew wild. Eachtime you went to visit Tannya it was just "Eaefiz this" and "Eaefiz that". It was annoying, and the worst part was that one night when you and all your friends gathered at your house for the Weekly Party.

Everybody started arriving, Tannya was the first as always, and help you set everything up for the night. It was Monopoly Week, and everything will get hardcore as every time you guys played Monopoly.

The faygo and Doritos were at the table, the board was already set on the ground and the eight piles were ready for everyone to sit. Your pile and Tannya´s were next to eachother, like always. You guys always sat in the same spot. The other next to you was for Junior. Then Nantho´s, followed by "hers" and then Louvre´s. Zeache and Rheeva always shared a pile, and it was next to Tannya. It was a sacred circle, the rules were said that the place you had couldn´t be moved.

They started arriving, Junior started to sexually harass everybody while Louvre sassed his way through the party. Rheeva was doing stupid stuff again and Zeache was just being as awkward as he always was. Nantho sat on his pile and relaxed. When she entered by that door, Tannya couldn´t take her eyes of her.

They chatted and giggled, and you couldn´t help but feel angry.

The game started and she did something unthinkable.

"I will sit to Tan-Tan tonight!"

Everybody glaced at her, and you groaned.

"Thure, I don´t thee why not." Tannya didn´t even acted like if it was wrong. You stood up and let it blow.

"But your pile is already set!" You scream at her.

Everything become a tense atmosphere. She just smiled at you, and sat on Tannya´s lap.

"Then, this will be my sit!" Tannya blushed.

She didn´t only SAT ON YOUR MOIRAIL´S LAP. She did it at YOUR OWN HIVE. She practically signed for the battle.

Everybody giggled and Louvre wriggled his eyebrows while Nantho seemed slightly uncomfortable.

As the game went by, she EVEN PLACED HER ARM AROUD TANNYA. You didn´t put a lot of attention at Monopoly. You could only watch as she did red advances over your moirail.

Tannya seemed to be distracted too. She didn´t even ranted as she always did when she passed through someone´s house or hotel. She even smiled more. It made you sick that she was the one that made her SMILE.

At the end, Nantho ended up winning, and Tannya didn´t even seemed to care about that.

You all proceed to do different stuff. Tannya and Eaefiz disappeared from the recreation block, no one seemed to notice, but it made you tremble. Tannya knew well your hive, so she could be everywhere.

You walked to your room to take something you made for Rheeva, when you saw it.

They were at the floor.

She was on top of Tannya.

They.

Were.

KISSING.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

You screamed in horror.

Tannya looked like if she had won lottery, Sailon turned to look at you and smiled like that once again.

"Oh, Run-Rune! I am so shore-y you caught us!" She grabbed Tannya´s hand and they got up, and walked downstairs with everybody. She even kissed her in the cheek infront of everybody.

You felt like if you could shove your katana to someone´s ass right in that moment.

The party ended, and you couldn´t enjoy it.

The kissed again as good-bye when Sailon left.

You could puke.

The weeks passed by, and they grew even closer as you grew worried. Now, it was Tannya the one that went to visit Eaefiz, and EVEN STAYING TO SLEEP FOR THREE DAYS.

You were anxious the moment you had the party that one day at Louvre´s hive.

"Come on Tany! Tell me what is your relationship with Fiz! For my shipping wall!" Rheeva insisted to you moirail. Tannya sighed.

"I don´t know really, but if I had to thay, we would be in the red quadrant."

That sent you spinning.

You groaned, and decided it was about goddamn time to confront her, right there, this couldn´t wait longer.

She eyed you and smirked, she went out of the hive, to the back yard. You followed her and took out your katana to prepare for the strife.

She grabbed your hand and guided you to behind a tree, you were ready to attack when she took out her rifle and prepared to shot right to your head.

You were scared, it took you by surprise. It was even more shocking how she lowered the gun and kissed you. Lip to lip.

Her lips tasted salty.

You hated it.

You two continued with the hate make out there, and no one seemed to notice your absence.

When she thought it was time to finish, she left you a desperate for more mess, she even placed your shades on her face. She kissed your neck and you couldn´t help but blush.

She left her bite, but down enough so it could be covered by your shirt.

She stood up from the ground and left. Before entering to the house, you finally managed to get words out of your mouth.

"What… the fuck was that?" You told her.

"That's is black feelings, you dump shit. I thought you were smart enough to figure it by your own. I hate you. I hate those stupid green eyes of yours, your blonde hair. I hate your rap and the fact you are actually good with those stupid swords of yours. I hate that you got her as your moirail and I HATE that I want to kiss you so badly…" She spits at you. You smirk.

"I hate you too. I hate that you acts like a princess, I hate that you talk to my moirail, I hate your dump tiara and your fins. I HATE YOU SO MUCH."

"Then, we should be kisemesis."

"Yes, finally you say something that isn´t filled with fish puns that makes me want to puke."

You kiss her again. This time drawing a bit of blood from her lip. She groans and pushes you to the ground.

"Also. No word of this… new relationship we got to Tannya, kay?" You warn her, she smiles again.

"Of course Tan-Tan won't get to hear of this. But you might hear the sounds I will make her make~" She says seductively and leaves. You groan loudly and get up. Adjusting your shades and your hoodie.

Your name is Rune Strider, her name is Eaefiz Sailon, and you are glad she is your kismesis.


End file.
